


good morning, patrick

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: On a cold winter morning, David wakes up thankful for the life he's created with his husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	good morning, patrick

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and although I've already written an in bed fluff drabble that takes place during winter, I couldn't get the idea of this out of my head and just decided to write it out. As always, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos/comments as well, hearing from you guys always makes my day <3

It's a rich winter morning in Schitt's Creek, the air crisp as it sends a whisper of coolness through the windows of the Rose-Brewer cottage. The piercing jab of icy wind causes a shiver to make it's way up David's spine, his eyes shooting open at the wave of goosebumps engulfing his body further by the second. His expression softens as he looks down in his arms to see his husband peacefully sleeping, a light grin plastered across his face as his hands rise and falls to the rate of Patrick's heartbeat. David cards his fingers through his hair to slowly wake him up, his body trembling from a lack of heat. "Good morning, Patrick." David presses a kiss to the top of his head. Patrick lightly giggles at the motion, a groggily laugh escaping his lips. David has always had a fondness for the rasp behind Patrick's morning voice as it gives him a slight edge, one that sent lust shooting through his veins. 

Turning around, Patrick presses his forehead to David's, an action he'd done every morning they'd woken up together for the entire four years of their relationship. It was his way of thanking David for keeping him safe throughout the night. As embarrassing as it was for him to admit it, Patrick has always been terrified of darkness, but he was able to brave through it easier with David by his side. Plus, he lets him keep a nightlight next to their bedroom door and the lamp setting atop his nightstand on dim. "How are you, my love?" Patrick had only started calling David his _love_ after their one-year anniversary, although it's quickly become his favorite nickname outside of _honey_ , of course. 

David sighs, pressing his body flush against Patrick's. "I'm practically a block of ice, but I'm with you so everything's alright," Another constant throughout their time together were the cliches. They took every opportunity to remind the other of their adoration for one another even if it was through overused phrases we've all heard thousands upon thousands of times. 

"Well, you did kick the covers off yourself during the night, so that could be contributing to it," Patrick unwraps himself from David's embrace, grabbing his side of the blanket and tucking him in like he's a toddler. "There you go." He presses a swift kiss to his lips, letting his arms wrap themselves around David's torso. David slowly traces hearts on the small of Patrick's back to show his appreciation for the gesture. 

Any morning David got to spend in the arms of his partner was considered a good morning in his book, but it's ones like this he's particularity keen on. Whoever wakes up first—nine times out of ten it was Patrick, but this was one of those rare occasions which could be chalked up to a combination of David's inability to sleep still and Mother Nature's desire for below freezing temperatures—pressing sleepy kisses to the person next to them with no place to be, no desire to leave bed, just a desire to simply _be_ with their spouse. Everything felt so... surreal to the two of them still. Neither of them planned to stay in Schitt's Creek nor was it ever either of their intentions to create a life for themselves in this town. These mornings where they get to bask in the presence of one another, taking in the sight of where they've chosen to spend the rest of the foreseeable future is a feeling that'll never dissipate so long as they're married. 

"Patrick?" David asks, receiving a slight hum in response. "I'm very happy to be with you." Patrick can't help smiling, pecking the tan skin in front of belonging to none other than David, of course. He takes David's left ring finger into his hand, fiddling with the skin where his ring lies. He didn't have it on, however, he knew _exactly_ where it landed on him.

"You know we've been married for two years, right?" The teasing from their pre-relationship days had yet to wear off, although David absolutely loved the little quips Patrick let out every now and then, so much so that he chortles just thinking about them.

David rolls Patrick onto his back before lying on top of him, Patrick finding the familiar weight comforting. "I know," He cups Patrick's cheeks, Patrick responding by setting his hand on David's. "But I just wanted to remind you."

Caressing the skin in his fingertips back and forth, Patrick leans up to connect their lips once more. "Well, in the interest of returning your reminder, I am very happy to be with you, too." They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, David paying particular attention to how the layer of snow covering the ground glistened in the fresh sunlight reflected into Patrick's eyes while he paid attention to how David's pupils were dilating more and more by the second. He was so in love, _they_ were so in love. 


End file.
